Adjustable sunroof control assemblies are well known in the prior art for controlling the movements of a vehicular sunroof between a venting position wherein the rearward edge of the sunroof is tilted upwardly, a closed position wherein the sunroof is peripherally sealed about the roof opening, and a collapsed position wherein the rearward edge of the sunroof is tilted below the roof opening for allowing movement of the sunroof to a recessed storage position. Examples of such control assemblies are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,566,730 to Knabe et al, issued Jan. 28, 1986, 4,601,512 to Boots, issued July 22, 1986, 4,609,222 to Boots, issued Sept. 2, 1986 and 4,643,478 to Boots, issued Feb. 17, 1987.
Such sunroof control assemblies have the inherent disadvantage of reducing the head room in the passenger compartment of the vehicle due the relatively large profile of the control assembly mechanism. In order to gain head room in the passenger compartment, the profile height of the sunroof control assembly must be reduced without diminishing the lift for the sunroof panel when in the venting position. Also, sunroof control assemblies have heretofore been extremely complex mechanisms requiring a multitude of moving parts and separate elements coacting to produce the desired motions, which mechanisms have been costly to produce and install as well as having relatively large profiles.